


~Bittersweet//Two~

by Jeelynasaurus



Series: Bittersweet [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeelynasaurus/pseuds/Jeelynasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second one shot in my new series Bittersweet, starring my favorite Akatsuki member Kisame! </p><p>Ah, the relationship between Kisame and you is quite complicated isn't it? In fact, your past holds a dark secret . . . But what could it be?</p><p>Keep reading and find out! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Bittersweet//Two~

Your (e/c) orbs scanned the room as it filled with the various Akatsuki members, all of whom you had only ever heard about before. To be thought strong enough to join such an elite force . . . well you had never been the humble sort. The last man to enter was Kisame, following after his partner.

    You quickly looked away from his form, even though your eyes longed to linger. Bright orange hair and peircing eyes came into your line of vision and so you focused on him instead. This was the leader of the Akatsuki? You did not even know his exact capabilities, yet his very presence caused your heart to beat a bit faster.

    . . .

    Perhaps you were the humble sort after all.

    Leader cut right to the chase, not even introducing himself or the others before getting down to business.

    "Since we have an uneven amount of members with you here, you will rotate partners. There are no missions for a couple of days however.

    Your first partners will be Kisame and Itachi."

    With that, Leader was gone and everyone went back to their business, leaving you a bit frazzled. Some were eating breakfast while others did leisure activites. It was strange to see them in such a normal setting, but you supposed that even Akatsuki members had to relax sometime. Your back straight, you turned to Kisame since he had made his way over to you as soon as Leader had finished.

    Blue lips gave way to serrated teeth as they were bared in a sort of mock grin.

    "That was Pein, the Leader of Akatsuki."

    You rolled your eyes. Honestly, did the man think you were stupid?

    "I know that, asshole." You replied with your characteristic temper.

    Kisame's grin only grew in response, before he turned slightly to wave a hand at his partner.

    "This is Itachi Uchiha."

    When your eyes connected with Itachi's, you could not help the way they narrowed. You knew from research and your own gut feeling that the man standing before you was dangerous. Yet he did not emit the same dark aura as Pein. What could that mean?

    "What is your name?"

    Startled, you came out of your thoughts when the raven-haired man spoke. You quirked an eyebrow at his question.

    "Kisame has not revealed any information about you." Truthfully, he sounded like he could care less but you took it as a sign that he was trying at least.

    "No of course he didn't. The name's _____." .

        Itachi nodded back at you slowly, processing the atmosphere. It appeared that Kisame and you had a history, and not a good one either.

    Intrigued but unwilling to show it, Itachi quietly excused himself and departed to his room.Which left Kisame and yourself with alone time, something you were not planning on engaging in for long.

    You turned away without a word and started to move to the blue haired woman who had caught your eye earlier. You felt more comfortable speaking to a woman about where you would find your quarters, and maybe you could make a friend as well.

    If anyone could ever really be friends in the Akatsuki.

    However, before you could go far, a large hand was planted on your shoulder.

You faced Kisame, quickly shoving him off of you.

        "What?" You asked curtly.

    Kisame's grin was gone as he gazed into your eyes. You felt your annoyance fade away slowly at the intensity hidden there beneath a blue calm.

    "Just . . . Be careful."

    Though it seemed that he wanted to say more, your ex left quickly, leaving you confused and alone.


End file.
